Complices
by Sasu Love For Ever
Summary: ¿Quién hubiera imaginado que todo acabaría así? Y pensar que todo inicio por ser tu confidente.


Hola Shady Linak! Si! Yo soy tu Amiga secreta! Y espero no decepcionarte con mi regalo jaja

Cómo estas? Para empezar te deseo Una Muy Feliz Navidad!

Dejame decirte que me costo hacer este drabble pero aun asi estoy contenta con él, debo admitir que quite un poco de mis frustraciones en él, supongo que sabrás de que hablo al leerlo. Espero que eso no quite que te guste, realmente espero lo disfrutes.

Pedido elegido:  
Un narusaku post manga 700. Se que a la mayoría no le gusta esta pareja pero es mi otp. Puede ser lemon, angst o lo que sea, tampoco es necesario que haya algún contacto entre ellos.

* * *

Summary: ¿Quién hubiera imaginado que todo acabaría así? Y pensar que todo inicio por ser tu confidente.

* * *

"Complices"

La brisa que le llegaba al estar sentada en la banca a la orilla del acantilado era sumamente refrescante y el aroma del agua junto al paisaje que la rodeaba dejaba una sensación nostálgica en ella. Sabía que Ino era una buena amiga que solo buscaba lo mejor para ella, pero muchas veces un esfuerzo no pedido causa más problemas.

 _—¡Te tengo una sorpresa!_

 _—¿Qué cosa?_

 _—¿Dónde estamos? No me digas que no lo recuerdas._

 _—¿Lo sabias?_

 _—No subestimes una amiga. Investigue y aquí es donde Sasuke y tu tuvieron su primera cita._

 _—¿Cita? Apenas fueron dos minutos y medio._

 _—¡No quiero saber más! Vamos, empapate en recuerdos. Hasta luego._

Tal vez haber escogido ese sitio para visitar fue una mala idea. Mientras acariciaba la madera de la banca donde estaba sentada, las memorias del lugar se mantenían frescas en su mente. Y no solo esas, también todas las situaciones que pasó por Sasuke. Por el amor que le tenía.

—Cuantos recuerdos. Apuesto a que Sasuke ya lo olvido...

Y el peso de sus decisiones se sentía aun mayor, cuestionando si lo que hizo por su "familia" fue lo correcto. Se sentía una tonta al haber aceptado a Uchiha después de todo lo que pasaron, pero había algo de lo que no se arrepentía y es de su hija. Aun así las palabras que cruzó con Ino le molestaban.

 _—Hacía mucho que no me relajaba así._

 _—Te esfuerzas demasiado, lo haces todo sola._

No podía quejarse cuando nunca estaba a su lado, era una de las cuestiones de ser la mujer del ultimo Uchiha. De su amor de infancia… Las consecuencias de estar con él.

 _—¿Sasuke te contacta frecuentemente?_

 _—No. Pero cuando pienso que viaja por el mundo, creo que debo esforzarme._

A veces no podía creer las palabras que salían de su propia boca y no entendía cómo se las creían cuando ni a ella le parecían mínimamente reales.

Una mano cálida que le era conocida sostuvo su hombro y sonrió con alivio. Sintió que podría reescribir los recuerdos de ese lugar y que tal vez, no estaba todo perdido. No si tenía su apoyo.

—¿Cómo supiste que estaría aquí?

—Son los beneficios de mi trabajo. Se sentó a su lado y ella se recostó en su hombro, inhalando ese conocido aroma que la tranquilizaba y emocionaba por igual, ese que aceleraba su pulso cardíaco y hacia estremecer su cuerpo.

Sabía que todos los esfuerzos que hacía no eran por su "familia", eran por su hija, para que fuera feliz. Por ella sacrificaría lo que sea, hasta a ella misma si fuera necesario.

—Ino volverá en cualquier momento...

—¿Deberíamos escaparnos?

No fue necesaria una respuesta. Simplemente se levantó y lo observó ahi sentado frente a ella. Extendió una mano acariciando su cabello tan suave y rubio como siempre y mirándolo a los ojos le sonrió algo ruborizada dejando su mano ante él para que la tomara.

Si, podría ser que eso que ellos hacían estuviera mal de muchas maneras, pero, después de todo…

 _—Eres al único que quiero Naruto._

Después de todo, su corazón hacía tiempo había comenzado a latir por él…

* * *

N.A: Bueno asi termina este drabble. Qué te pareció? Espero que te gustara y que al menos disfrutaras leyendo. Ya sabes qué no es mi otp pero hice lo que pude y hasta usé mi disconformidad con la forma en que dieron él sasusaku jaja


End file.
